5.11 Dream a Little Dream/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.11 Dream a Little Dream A dark alley at night. The Charmed Ones are walking down the alley. Piper is notably annoyed that she is out this late and is not exactly being subtle about it. Piper: I shouldn’t be here. Seriously, I could give birth at any moment. I should not be demon hunting. Phoebe: (whispering) Piper, be quiet. You’ll alert the demon. According to my premonition, it is around here somewhere. Piper: I don’t care! My feet and by back are killing me. I feel like I’m ready to burst. Paige: Want me to orb you home? Phoebe: No you can’t, we need the Power of Three to vanquish this thing. Paige: What are we dealing with exactly? Phoebe: A powerful demon that has been rendering innocents comatose. That is all the Elders knew, so we need to identify it before we vanquish it. Piper: (impatiently) Why can’t I just blow it up? Phoebe: Because we need to know how to wake up the victims. Paige: They won’t wake up if we just take out the demon? Phoebe: We can’t take that risk. Now shush! (The sisters cross a corner and see a woman lying on the ground. A bald demon in a black suit is standing over her. It has pale skin and a terrifying grin on its face. It is holding out its hands over the woman, while a pale mist-like energy is rising up from her mouth.) Piper: Hey! Leave her alone! (The demon stops and turns around. Piper is freaked out by its creepy grin and flicks her hands. The demon combusts is and consumed by fire. However, it never stops grinning until it’s gone.) Phoebe: (annoyed) Great, Piper, I told you we needed to identify it. Piper: I’m sorry, it creeped me out with that stupid grin. (While Phoebe and Paige run over to check on the woman, Piper leans against the wall for support. Unknown to all of them, the demon appears behind her in a spirit-like form. It enters her body.) Phoebe: (checking on the woman.) She’s alright, but comatose like the others. We should drop her off at the hospital until we know how to fix this. Paige: Right. Piper, let’s go. (Paige and Phoebe turn to Piper and see her lying unconscious on the floor. They panic and run over to her, trying frantically to wake her up. However, Piper doesn’t respond. The camera focuses in on her face and the screen becomes white.) Scene Halliwell Manor, early afternoon. Piper is lying unconscious on the bottom of the stairs. However, there are some big changes. Her hair is slightly longer and she has bangs again. Most importantly, she is not pregnant. Man’s Voice: (panicked) Oh my god, Piper! (Someone rushes to her side and kneeled down. Piper frowns as someone shakes her and opens her eyes. She is dazed and looks around confused. She then looks up and is looking right into the eyes of Dan Gordon, who has short hair.) Dan: Honey, are you okay? Piper: (confused) Dan? What is going on? Scene -Opening Credits- Hospital. Piper is sitting on bed in the emergency room while a doctor is checking her out. Dan is impatiently pacing in front of the bed. Doctor: Could you tell me what happened, Mrs. Gordon? Piper: (confused) Mrs. Gordon? Dan: I found her at the bottom of the stairs. I think she fell. She might have a concussion or something. Piper: What is going on? Doctor: Mrs. Gordon, do you know your name? Piper: It’s Piper… Halliwell. Dan: Halliwell is her maiden name. (to Piper). You changed it after we got married last year, remember? Piper: Married? Dan, we’re just neighbors. I mean, we dated, but we broke up because of…. (confused) some reason. Dan: Is this normal, doctor? Doctor: From what I can tell, your wife has a concussion. She probably hit her head falling down the stairs, resulting in a slight case of retrograde amnesia. Dan: Is that serious? Doctor: Most of the time, it will pass in a matter of hours or days. I don’t think we should worry for now. Keep an eye of her, especially the first night, and we’ll see each other again in a few days. (The doctor shakes hands with Dan, hands him a recipe and leaves. Dan sits down on the bed next to Piper.) Dan: You gave me quite a scare there, Piper. Piper: I’m sorry. This is all so confusing. Dan: What do you remember? Piper: I’m not sure. Obviously, I know my name is Piper and I know who you are, but everything else is a haze. Have you called my sisters? Dan: (confused) Sisters? I called Prue, but why should I call Phoebe? Piper: (shocked) Wait? Prue? (A door opens and Piper turns around. Prue Halliwell comes walking in. Piper is shocked and confused to see her sister, though she doesn’t know why. Prue hugs her sister.) Prue: I came as soon as I got the call. Are you alright? Piper: Prue? How is that possible? Dan: She is a little confused, doctor said she has temporary amnesia. Prue: Do you know what happened? Dan: I think she tripped and fell down the stairs. I’m just glad I forgot my phone, otherwise I would have been gone all day. Prue: Lucky indeed. Piper: (emotionally) Prue. I don’t know why, but I missed you so much. Prue: (smiling sympathetically) Sweetie, I live across town. We see each other at least twice a week. Piper: You’re not living in the manor anymore? Prue: No, I moved out when you and Dan got married. I live above my studio now, remember? Piper: You’re a photographer? (smiling) Ah, that was your dream. (She starts crying) I don’t know why I’m so emotional. Prue: (to Dan) Wow, she is really out of it. We should take her home. Dan: Right. Piper: Wait about Phoebe and Pa… I mean, what about Phoebe? Prue: Piper, we haven’t talked to Phoebe in years. She never came back from New York. Piper: (stunned) Oh, right, of course. (She shakes her head.) I’m sorry, I keep thinking I’m forgetting something. (Dan and Prue help Phoebe up and they leave the emergency room. As they walk out, the grinning demon appears from behind a curtain and follows them. It phases through the door.) Scene The hospital, reality. Phoebe and Paige are standing outside of a hospital room, observing as doctors are examining Piper inside. The elevator opens and Leo comes running in, clearly panicked. Leo: What happened? Is she alright? The babies?! Phoebe: (as she placed a hand on his arm.) Calm down, the doctors are examining her, but physically, she and the babies are alright. They are in perfect health. Leo: What happened? Did the demon do this? Paige: (As she notices a nurse giving them a strange look.) Maybe we should get you some coffee, so we can talk privately? (Leo and the sisters walk further down the hall where nobody can overhear them.) Phoebe: Okay, we got the alley and saw the demon. Piper blew him up and we went to check on an innocent. When he turned around, Piper was like that. Leo: You didn’t saw what happened? Paige: No, we thought Piper blew up the demon. Leo: What did it look like? Phoebe: Oh, it was really creepy. Bald, pale, dark suit. Really creepy grin. It held its hand over the woman and was absorbing something. (A worried frown appears on Leo’s face.) Paige: Do you what it is? Leo: I might, but I need to check with the Elders. Phoebe: Go, we’ll look after her. (Leo is about to leave when the doctors and nurses leave Piper’s room. Leo and the sisters walk over.) Doctor: Are you the family? Leo: I’m her husband, these are her sisters. Doctor: I’m sorry to inform you that we don’t know what is causing this. Your wife and your children are in perfect health as far as we can tell, but she’s completely unresponsive. We’re taking her for a CT scan, but you can be with her for a few minutes. Leo: Thank you. (The doctor nods and leaves. Leo and the sisters enter the room. Leo touches Piper’s face and kisses her on the cheek.) Leo: (whispering) We’ll fix his. Phoebe: Go, we’ll stay with her. (Leo nods and takes a step back before disappearing in orbs. Phoebe sits down next to Piper while Paige runs out to get them both some coffee.) Phoebe: (as she takes Piper’s hands.) Come back to us, sweetie. Scene Illusionary reality, the manor. The door opens and Piper, Prue and Dan enter. Prue takes Piper to the living room and sit down. Piper: This is all so bizarre. I feel like a stranger in my own body. Prue: I can’t even imagine. But you’re alright, that’s what most important. Piper: I keep feeling I am missing something important, something vital. Prue: Like what? Piper: (frowning) I don’t know. Prue: I’m going to call mom, let her know what happened. Piper: Mom? But mom… Didn’t she die? Prue: (shocked) Piper, why would you say such a thing? Piper: What about dad, and Grams? Prue: We haven’t seen dad since the divorce. And Grams died of a heart attack about six years ago. That is when we inherited the manor from her. Piper: And mom? Where is she? Prue: She is living on Bodega Bay now with her new husband. Piper: (mumbling) I could have sworn… things just seem too different from what I thought. Are we happy here? Prue: (smiling) Of course we are, silly. Life isn’t perfect, but it’s as good as it gets. My career is really starting to kick off, you and Dan are married and trying for a baby. Mom is happy. Piper: What about Phoebe? Prue: (coldly) Phoebe is a tough girl, Piper. She can take care of herself. Piper: I thought you had moved past this. Prue: How? When? She had been afraid to show her face here ever since the Roger thing. I love her, Piper, but that girl has no vision of the future. Piper: (confused) vision? Why does that sound so familiar? (When Dan enters with coffee, Prue gets up to help him. Piper suddenly hears a familiar voice in her head. “''According to my premonition, it is around here somewhere''.”) Piper: (softly) Phoebe? Dan: Did you say something? Piper (lies) No, nothing. I feel like I need to rest a bit. Dan: Sure, do you need help getting to the bedroom? Piper: No, I think I can manage. (Piper gets up and walks away. When she gets up to the first floor, she stops at a wall filled with pictures. Old pictures of her childhood, of her and Prue, of her wedding with Dan. She looks at them with a blank stare. Suddenly her attention is drawn to the stairs to the attic. She goes up, but waits at the door. After some hesitation, she opens the attic door and finds herself looking at a completely ordinary attic. No Book of Shadows. Disappointed, she closes the door. As she enters her bedroom, the grinning demon comes up the stairs.) Scene The hospital, reality. Paige is sitting next to Piper while Phoebe is impatiently pacing around the room. Phoebe: What is taking so long? Leo! (A column of orbs appears and Leo materializes.) Paige: And? Leo: The Elders thinks were dealing with a Soul Drainer, a rare type of demon that feeds on the souls of its victims. It places its victims in an illusionary coma while slowly draining their souls empty like a parasite. Phoebe: (confused) But Piper vanquished it. Paige: Well, you said it yourself, it can only be vanquished by the Power of Three. Perhaps it survived and somehow latched onto Piper. Phoebe: But its body was destroyed, so it must be in spirit form. It has to be inside her. Leo: (concerned) If that’s the case, we need to hurry. If it’s inside of her, the process will only happen faster. Paige: How do we stop it? Leo: Vanquishing it should do the trick, but then we need get it out of there first, which is something only Piper can do. Phoebe: But if Piper’s trapped in an illusion, how will we reach her? Paige: What about the spell we used when the Source was manipulating her? Phoebe: (To Leo) Will that work? Leo: (Reluctantly) No, it won’t. The spell with not just link your minds, but your souls as well. Since the Soul Drainer is inside of her, it will sense it and trap you in your own illusions. Paige: Then can’t you just heal her? Leo: No, physically she is healthy as can be. I can heal her body, but not her soul. Phoebe: So what other option do we have? Leo: The Elders think you may be able to reach her, Phoebe. Phoebe: (confused) What? How? Leo: You have established psychic connections with others before. Like the Succubus and the psychic in the time loop. Phoebe: But I never initiated it myself. Those times it just happened. Leo: The Elders believe it is an aspect you can learn to control. According to them, you’re only been scratching the surface of your powers. It is up to you now. (Phoebe looks nervously at Leo and Paige, before turning to Piper.) Scene Illusionary Reality. Halliwell Manor. Piper is lying on the bed in the master bedroom, staring at the wedding ring on her finger. There is a knock on the door and Prue entered. She sat down on the bed. Prue: I know things are a little confusing, Piper. But it will become clear soon. Piper: (As she sits up.) How, the more I think about things, the less sense they make. I still can’t believe I’m married to Dan. Prue: Why not? Dan is perfect for you. He would do anything for you, he is like an angel. Piper: (frowning) An angel? Why would you say that? Prue: It’s just a figure of speech. (Piper gets up from the bed and leaves the bedroom. She walks across the hall and opens a door. It was Grams’ old sewing room, empty except for a few boxes. Prue joins her.) Piper: I feel like something was here. Something meaningful. Prue: I think you need to rest. (Prue tries to get Piper to go with her, but Piper takes a quick look over her shoulder. For a split second, she sees the room as something else, a nursery. She instinctively reaches for her stomach and misses something.) Piper: (shocked) No. This is wrong. There was supposed to be a nursery. Prue: Honey, this room is way too small. I thought you and Dan had decided on my old room for the nursery when the time is right? Piper: No, I don’t know what is going on here, but it feels wrong. I shouldn’t be here. (Piper turns to Prue. Suddenly, Prue looks like a decomposing corpse. Piper screams. She turns around and runs to the attic.) Prue: (yelling) Dan! I think you need to call the doctor! (Prue runs after Piper, unaware of the Soul Drainer standing behind her.) Scene Reality, the hospital. Phoebe is sitting on the bed next to Piper while Leo is in a chair holding his wife’s hand. Paige closes the curtains and stands by the door. Paige: (concerned) Are you sure about this? Phoebe: No, but what other choice do we have? I need to trust in my power if I want to save our sister. Just keep an eye out for the doctors and be ready with the vanquishing spell. Leo: Just remember, focus on the connection you have with Piper. The love you share. Just don’t let the illusion pull you in. Phoebe: I know. (Phoebe takes Piper’s hand and wraps her own hands around it. She closes her eyes and focuses. Suddenly, she gasps and feels like she is pulled into a premonition.) Scene Illusionary reality. Prescott Street. Phoebe appears in front of the Halliwell Manor as if she appears through astral projection. She looks around confused, but soon heads for the manor. She knocks on the door. When Dan answers the door, he’s on the phone. Dan: Yeah, doctor. She is really upset and we have no idea what is going on. (He puts the phone away and turns to Phoebe.) Sorry, can I help you? Phoebe: (surprised.) Dan? It’s me, Phoebe. What are you doing here? Dan: (confused) Phoebe? (To the phone) Sorry, I have to go. (He hangs up.) What am I doing here? Piper is my wife! What are you doing here? I thought you lived in New York. Voice: (from inside) Dan? She locked herself in the attic. Did you call the doctor? (Someone appears at the door and Phoebe is shocked to see it is Prue, alive and healthy. She is too stunned and emotional to even speak. Meanwhile, Prue was equally surprised, though she was more annoyed than anything.) Prue: (distantly.) Phoebe. Nice timing as always. Phoebe: (emotionally as tears well up in her eyes.) Prue. Oh my God. You have no idea how good it is to see you. Prue: Whatever. Look, I don’t know if you want money or something, but we can’t deal with this right now. Phoebe: No, no, no. I came for Piper. Prue: (annoyed) Did mom call you? Phoebe: Wait, mom? She’s alive? (A frown appeared on Prue’s face.) Dan: (angrily) How could you say that? Look, Piper is hurt and confused. We don’t need this kind of nonsense right now. (attempts to close the door.) Prue: (as she stops him.) No wait. I need to talk to Phoebe alone. We’ll be in the conservatory. (Dan sighs and reluctantly lets Phoebe in. As he heads upstairs, Phoebe follows Prue into the conservatory. As they entered, Prue started pacing.) Prue: Okay. I need you to tell me what you’re doing here. Do you know anything? Phoebe: Tell me what is going on. Prue: We think Piper fell down the stairs. She hit her head and now she has amnesia or something. Her memories are all messed up. She mentioned the same thing you did, about mom being dead? Phoebe: (as she realizes what is going on.) Oh god. Prue: What? Just tell me. Phoebe: Let me ask you something. Do you believe in magic? Prue: (annoyed) Of course not. This is no times for games, Phoebe. Phoebe: (talking to herself as she turns away from her sister.) Magic doesn’t exist here. It never did. That is why things are so different. (She turns to Prue.) I never came back from New York, did I? Prue: No, you didn’t. Not even when Grams died. Phoebe: Okay, Prue. I need you to listen to me carefully. What I am about to tell you sounds unbelievable, but I need you to listen. Can you do that? (Prue nods) Okay, all of this isn’t real. This is an illusion, created by magic. Piper doesn’t have amnesia, she just remembers the actual reality. This is all taking place inside her mind. Prue: (angrily) Are you on drugs? Phoebe: No, please, if you look into your heart, you will know I’m telling the truth. Prue: (She shakes her head in disappointment.) You will never change. And we can’t handle this right now. I need to take care of Piper, which means you need to leave. (Prue grabs Phoebe by the arm and starts to drag her to the door.) Phoebe: Sorry I have to do this. (Phoebe grabs Prue by the arm and uses her martial arts training to overpower her and knock her out. She carefully drops her on the floor and runs to the stairs. When Dan appears, she shoves him aside and he hits his head against the wall.) Phoebe: I’m coming, Piper! Scene The attic of the illusionary manor. Piper is sitting in the corner by the window, crying while trying to make sense of it all. Unknown to her, the Soul Drainer is standing over her with his hand raised. A pale mist-like energy is rising up from her. Suddenly, the door is kicked open and Phoebe runs in. She sees the demon. Phoebe: Piper! Piper: (looks up confused) Phoebe?! How? (The Soul Drainer grins at her and continues draining Piper’s soul.) Phoebe: (scared) That doesn’t matter right now, sweetie. You need to remember it all. Us being witches, Paige, Leo, your unborn babies! Please remember. Piper: (crying out) I don’t know what you’re talking about! Phoebe: (pleading) Then let me help you remember. Please, you have to trust me. Come over here. (Piper looks at her with a frown, but then slowly gets up and walks over. The pale mist evaporates and the Soul Drainer remains standing. His eyes are filled with anger, though his grin remains. Piper slowly walks up to Phoebe and Phoebe extends her hand. When Piper touches it, they are both pulled into premonition.) [Various images flash across their minds. Phoebe finding the book in the attic. The sisters vanquishing Jeremy. Piper meeting Leo. Their wedding. Prue being killed by Shax. The sisters meeting Paige. Leo and a notably pregnant Piper standing in the nursery.] (When the premonitions end, both sisters have tears in their eyes.) Piper: (relieved and crying at the same time) Leo, my babies…. Oh God, Prue… Phoebe: (saddened.) I know. I’m sorry. Voice: Piper? Phoebe? (The sisters turn to see Prue standing in the doorway of the attic.) Piper: Prue. Prue: What is going on? Piper: (crying) I’m so sorry. Phoebe: (softly) She is not real, Piper. She’s not the real Prue. We need to leave. Piper: How? Phoebe: The demon, he is behind us. Only you can cast him out. (Piper turns around and sees the Soul Drainer. She becomes furious.) Piper: How dare you? (Piper flicks her hands and the demon combusts into flames. As it disappears, it sends a shockwave through the attic. The world around it begins to fade away. Piper and Phoebe turn around to face Prue, who is smiling with tears in her eyes.) Prue: I saw the truth now. This isn’t real… I’m not real. Phoebe: I’m sorry. Prue: It’s okay. I am happy that you have each other, and I’m sure the real me would think so as well. She’d be proud of you. Take care of each other. Piper: We love you. (Prue smiles and fades away with the rest of the illusionary world. Phoebe takes Piper’s hand and they disappear in an astral glow.) Scene The hospital. Leo and Paige are both watching Piper and Phoebe with a concerned look. Suddenly Phoebe gasps and wakes up. A moment later, Piper wakes up as well. Phoebe: Quick, the spell. (Paige runs over and holds a piece of paper between the three of them. A pale mist leaves Piper’s body and the Soul Drainer appears. The sisters cast the spell aloud.) The Charmed Ones: He who trades in lies and feeds on pain, no longer will your wicked lies remain, by the Power of Three we sisters decree, your creepy grin shall no longer be. (The Soul Drainer cries out inhumanly as he is consumed by fire and explodes. Paige and Leo smile relieved, though Piper and Phoebe remain saddened by the illusion.) Scene Halliwell Manor in the evening. The sisters and Leo are sitting in the living room with coffee and tea, all dressed for bed already. Piper and Leo are on the couch, with Leo having his arm around his wife. Piper: So that’s what happened. Paige: That must have been so hard for you. Still, part of me kind-of wishes I could have seen her. Phoebe: No, sweetie. Even though I knew the truth, it still hurt. She wasn’t real. Perhaps you will meet her someday. Leo: Well, I think you should be proud of yourself, Phoebe. You saved Piper. Your powers are growing. Phoebe: I know. That doesn’t make me feel better right now. Piper: She was right, you know. Phoebe: (confused) What do you mean? Piper: That Prue would be proud of us. All three of us. (Phoebe and Paige smile and go off to bed, wishing Piper and Leo goodnight.) Leo: It must have been difficult for you. Experiencing that life, Prue and your mother being alive, no magic to ruin your life. Piper: It wasn’t. Leo: (surprised) Really? Piper: No, honey. Because in that life, I didn’t have you, or our children. (She smiles and places his hand on her belly. Leo feels a kick and smiles.) I wouldn’t give this up for the world. (Leo smiles and kisses her as the camera fades out to black.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts